Hogwarts Encounters
by everdeenpottercullen
Summary: "'I do want you. I want all of you. This isn't some scheme or joke Granger. This is real..." The war is over and the students have returned to Hogwarts. Draco confesses that he has always loved Hermione. Will she risk all that she has for the comfort she finds in Draco's arms and the love she finds in his heart? - Not your typical Dramione fic! READ & REVIEW!


**A/N:** As of now this story will consist of six chapters. Each chapter will be a sort of one-shots, though the story is continuous. I am working on several other fictions at this time so I will try to update one chapter to this one once a week (most likely every Sunday).

_Please be patient with me, we just started school this week and I already have a ton of assignments. I promise to do my best with this one guys._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I own no part of the world and characters created by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Library

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with distaste, not taking her eyes from her homework.

She sat at her usual table at the back of the library trying to work on her Arithmancy homework, but yet again, she had been disturbed by the feeling of Malfoy's eyes on her. He had been watching her closely for the past few months since they'd returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year.

Malfoy stood before her, his hands in his pockets with his signature sneer plastered on his delightfully devious face. He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for Hermione to look at him.

Hermione continued to ignore him for several minutes until she came to a spot in her writing where she could stop. With an exasperated sigh, she lay down her quill and reluctantly faced him.

"What is it?" she asked curtly, the frustration from months of him just staring at her, boiling over. "What do you want from me? Why have you been staring at me so? I know you're up to something, so let's save us both a lot of time why don't we. What – do – you – want – Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk seemed to broaden if that was possible. He pulled out the chair in front of Hermione and sat down with grace.

"It's simple." He closed his mouth and raised his eyes to her.

"I'm so sick of this Draco. Whatever this is, you need to stop it. It's not okay and it's definitely not healthy – for either of us. It's driving me insane!" Hermione protested, just wanting to get it out of him and over with.

He sighed and gave her a look of incredulity, his eyes a little frightening in their sincerity. "You're right Granger. It is time to end this. Now, we both know you are a fairly intelligent young woman. So why don't you tell me what it is that I want from you." His voice was smooth as velvet and as tantalizing as a fresh role of parchment.

Hermione squirmed in her chair, his tone stirring up the pit of her stomach. She felt herself becoming wet. She knew what Malfoy wanted and it terrified her.

What the hell was he playing at? Was this some sick scheme to try and break up she and Ronald? Or was it something more devious? Something that could end up getting her expelled.

"Not even in your pathetic little dreams, Malfoy, would I ever consider any kind of relations with you. Now run along and go harass Parkinson or some other equally pathetic Slytherin who'd be more than willing to sleep with you." She said with defiance.

"That's the thing Granger. We know I could have Parkinson or any other girl in this school really, but I don't want them. I want you." Draco replied, placing his elbows on the table and leaning toward Hermione, his lips curving up into a smirk.

"What part of what I just said didn't you understand you git? I'm not, nor will I ever be interested in you, Malfoy! Just looking at you makes me sick and angry! You've treated me like I was less than human almost since the day we met, so what in Godric gives you the idea that I would ever want to sleep with you?" Hermione nearly shouted.

Thank goodness today was a Hogsmeade day, or she would have been frightened someone would overhear their conversation.

The smirk quickly disappeared from Draco's face and turned into a frown. He shook his head at her as if she were a child not understanding what he was saying to her.

"I never meant anything that I said to you when we were children, Granger. I only acted that way because it was expected of me as a Malfoy and a son of one of Voldermort's most loyal followers. I never truly thought that your blood status mattered. Honestly, I've sort of always had a crush on you. I only hexed you in fourth year because I was so jealous of you and Krum together. I read those articles in the Prophet and it infuriated me. I already had to worry about you and Potter possibly being together but then adding in Krum…" he trailed off in his musings.

Hermione sat in her chair, mouth agape, in complete and utter shock. There was no way what Malfoy said was true! He liked her? Had liked her since they were children? Was jealous of her relationships with Harry and Viktor? What in Gryffindor was wrong with the world? Had she stepped into some kind of alternate universe? Was she losing her mind?

Words escaped her as she watched Draco struggle with his words. It was amazing really that he could care for anyone, though. She knew that for so long he had operated purely on self-preservation under the tyranny of his father and Voldermort. She decided to wait and see what else he had to say before she responded.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes were skittish now, fixing everywhere but on her. "It was just really hard for me Hermione. And I know that there's no amount of apologies that could ever make up for what I've done to you all these years, but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry for all of it."

"I just, you have to know that this is completely impossible for me to believe. We've been enemies and rivals since I can remember. You can't really expect me to forgive you? I mean, the only words we've every exchanged with one another have always been insults or hexes! You expect me to believe this whole time you've had a crush on me? What kind of bullocks is that Malfoy?" Hermione nearly screamed.

She was so confused and she knew her face was flushed with her anger. How dare he say these things to her?

"Hermione, I know all that! Look, I was a stupid kid, trying my hardest to get the approval of a father who never loved me. I treated you the way I did thinking that it would make him proud of me. He despised you only because of your blood status and nothing more. You will never be able to know how deeply and honestly sorry I am for what I did to you."

Hermione continued to stare at Draco completely confused and unable to articulate the millions of thoughts and questions swirling around in her mind.

"How do I know this is real? I can't take you seriously Malfoy! The only thing I can tell for sure is that you _do_ want me, but for _what_ exactly I don't know." She confessed.

"I _do_ want you. I want _all_ of you. This isn't some scheme or joke Granger. This is real. I've been debating with myself these past months on what I should do. I knew I couldn't finish this year without at least telling you how I've felt. The thought of someday being able to tell you – it's what kept me going in that war, Hermione." He declared. "You've been the only constant thing in my life for the past seven years. Whether it's been in frustration, admiration, jealousy, or love my thoughts have been full of you and possibilities for us."

Hermione was speechless. She could not process the words that Draco was speaking. Her thoughts clouded and jumbled as she tried to make sense of the situation she was now in. Draco Malfoy was sitting before her expressing his …love? Yes, by the look of absolute admiration and devotion he was giving her, it had to be love. What had gone wrong with the world? More importantly, what had gone wrong with her? She found herself feeling pity for him. How horrid must it have been for him to devote so much of himself to hiding his true nature and feelings for most of his life? She found herself feeling her own sense of respect for him grow as she imagined how truly strong he had to have been to _live_ in his home with both Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

At the thought of Bellatrix, Hermione's memory of the day of their capture and short imprisonment in Malfoy Manor came flooding back to her. She shivered as she recalled the horrific experience of watching her two best-friends being dragged away from her to possibly never see them again. She remembered the paralyzing terror she felt as Bellatrix circled and taunted her with that silver knife before she finally began to carve that dreaded word into her skin with agonizing slowness.

The reminiscence also brought forth the revelation of the moment that she looked into Draco's eyes across the parlor. The shaking of his hand, the only sign that his practiced expressionless and emotionless façade were on the verge of cracking. His eyes displayed so many emotions from despair at her capture to a fierce determination as he watched his aunt torturing her. Looking back now, she could see that he was losing against his resolve to help her and was going to step in before the boys came bounding out of the cellar with Wormtail's wand.

"Say something please" Draco said, for the first time sounding unsure of himself and running a shaky hand through his perfectly disheveled pale hair.

She shook her head in a failed attempt to clear it, but was overwhelmed. She needed air, space and time to think. How ironic was it that the place she would usually seek for such solace – her small table in the library – was now the place she needed to escape.

"I can't do this", she declared, grabbing her books and walking off into the aisles to reshelf them.

Once incased in the shelves, Hermione stopped and took several ragged gasping breaths. She asked herself, not for the first time in the last new minutes, what was wrong with her.

_Get it together Hermione! It's not like the ferret is the first boy to tell you he has feelings for you and he won't be the first one you turn down either!_ She scolded herself. Yet, was she really going to turn him down? Ugh! She needed to _think_!

She went about shelving her books, hoping this task would take her mind off of Draco. She also hoped that when she returned to her table to gather her belongings, _he_ would be gone.

She was just trying to return the last of her books back to its high place on the shelf, when the book was wrenched from her hands by Draco who simply needed to extend his arm to return the book.

"You know you could have levitated it, right?" he said, stepping over toward her to stand behind her right shoulder.

"I prefer not to use magic for such inane tasks. I find it wasteful." She replied curtly, interpreting his comment as a typical Malfoy stab at her competence as a witch.

"Ah", he replied, "yet one way that our upbringings were so different. I've always had the use and effectiveness of magic present in my life and now find it an extension of myself and a tool. You, on the other hand, who have only discovered it recently, though that has not hindered your mastery of it, find it a priveledge."

He had stepped even closer to her and picked up a portion of her curly locks and admired the surprising softness of their texture on his fingers. Hermione had stayed stiff as a board, until this moment when she turned her head slightly to see his face over her shoulder. Her breath hitched as she watched him close his eyes and bring a tendril of her hair to his nose to inhale the honey scent. Her eyes widened in shock at the satisfied sigh that escaped him. He opened his eyes slowly, as if reluctant to let go of the moment. A sound that Hermione could only describe as a whimper left her lips when Draco's lustful gray eyes locked with her brown orbs when she turned to face him.

"Draco?" Was that soft, quaking whisper hers?

"Hermione" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

She could feel the strong muscles of his arms, toned from years of Quidditch, as they wound around her body, securing her to him. His head began to descend toward hers and her eyes locked on his lips in anticipation of what she knew would be the best kiss she'd ever receive in her life. After all, Draco had well earned his title as the Slytherin Sex God, or so she was told.

Her legs and arms began to shake slightly and her heart rate and breathing increased. And finally, finally his perfectly soft and full lips touched hers and sent a spark through her system. She was on fire within seconds and only the feel of his lips against hers could ever cause such a response in her. When his tongue came out to lick her bottom lip she moaned and more than happily opened to grant him access to her mouth. She would willingly grant him access to any part of her if he continued to kiss her like this. Their tongues began a passionate battle for dominance, neither wanting to give in.

Draco's hands were all over her at once it seemed, from running along her back to grasping and massaging the flesh at her waist and then separating where one hand was clutching the roundness of her bottom and the other was cradling her right cheek. A groan of protest left her when he pulled his lips from her own. When she opened her eyes to see why he'd stopped, she met those captivating gray irises and was momentarily speechless.

"Wh- why did you stop?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, disbelief written in his features before he answered. "It's just so much more than I thought. I could have never imagined it would be this … perfect to have you in my arms, kissing me. I've wanted this for so long."

His lips came back to hers, but Hermione pulled away from him. Why was she doing this? What had gotten into her, she was in the empty stacks of the library having a snog-fest with _Draco Malfoy_?

"What? Are you worried about being caught; because we're the only ones even in here now? Pince left as I was walking in." Draco said, trying to reassure her.

"It's not that." Hermione said, nervously looking around her. Could she believe him? Could what he said be true? Yes. The last person she'd seen had been that lone Ravenclaw second year who had left when Pince assisted her with finding the text she needed, and that had been hours ago.

What was she to do? She knew she had to stop kissing Malfoy but she didn't want to. His lips felt so good against hers and his mouth tasted of the apples he had eaten for breakfast. His body felt incredible as it was pressed to hers. She bit her lip as she contemplated the possibilities. Huh, and wasn't that what he'd said earlier, that he'd spent the war considering the possibilities of them?

Draco's hands cupping her cheeks and titling her head up to look him in the eyes once again, pulled her out of her reverie.

"You don't have to worry, Hermione. I promise I won't take this any further than you want to. I'd never force – well, I should say try to force – anything on you" he said, honesty and sincerity again ringing loud in his voice.

He placed a soft lingering kiss to her lips before pulling back and awaiting her answer.

"Okay," she said, resolve breaking as she realized she needed to have his lips, hands and body.

A smile plastered onto his face and Hermione surmised that he should do that more often as it brought out his boyish features. He brought his lips down once again but Hermione halted his efforts with her index finger against his lips.

"Not here" She whispered, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks, "the very back corner."

She grabbed his hand and began a brisk walk through the aisles, looking around wildly for surprise witnesses to their antics before she darted down the shelves. Once they rounded the last corner, Hermione turned to Draco nervously, unsure of herself now. He grinned as he approached her and cradled her cheek as he used his lower body to nudge her back into the shelf.

"Beautiful mine" he murmured in her ear, using his left hand to explore the soft sing of her waist. His lips descended upon hers once more and the fire returned with a vengeance. She brought her hands up to clutch at his face as she pushed him closer to her; the sounds of their murmurs and sighs filling the small space around them.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. This boy – this man – did things to her that she had never felt before and she wanted more, the pulsating throbbing that had begun in the put of her stomach and was now taking refuge in her core, was evidence of this.

"I need you. Now" she said around his kisses.

A deep groan escaped him and he asked, "Please tell me that means what I hope it does," around her lips.

To make her point as clear as possible, Hermione's fumbling hands caught the button of his slacks and unbuttoned it. Draco went into overdrive as he brought his hands under her shirt and caressed the burning skin beneath, but it wasn't enough. His hands continued in their upward ascent until his fingers hit the edge of her bra, and he wormed his thumbs under the cups to brush across her hardened nipples. She moaned loudly at his touch.

Body ablaze, Hermione shoved his slacks down until they pooled around his ankles and slipped her hand past his boxers to close around his shaft. Draco's head fell back and a groan left him as Hermione began her slow but firm ministrations on his member.

"Oh! Just like that!" he said mouth agape in pure ecstasy. His eyes met hers again as she continued to work him with her slow pace. His eyes brightened with lust and a more intense groan was torn from his lips as she twisted her hand just so around him. As if drawn to her mouth, he kissed her forcefully as he worked open the fastening of her muggle jeans. He pushed them down along with her panties in one movement. Thank Godric she was wearing good underwear today! He stepped closer, slightly between her legs, near enough that their chests touched with every labored breath.

Draco didn't give her much time to think before he slid his hand between her legs to stroke her wet folds. Her arousal covered his fingers as her whimpers sounded in the heated air around them. Lost in the feel of his hands on her, Hermione moaned his name. His name, it became almost as a mantra it became to her as he stroked her. When she thought she would be able to stand his teasing no longer, he lifted her by the backs of her knees, and adjusted her to the right angle before thrusting inside.

She moaned his name again as she came hard around him, her walls clenching and trembling around him as she did. A hissing sigh broke from him as he restrained himself against the power of her climax. After her body had settled down, he took her with quick, short thrusts. She muffled the sounds of her cries against his shoulder. The only sounds in the space were his labored panting breaths and the sound of her body rocking against the shelf.

"Oh!" Hermione declared as she felt the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach as she neared her completion. He rocked his hips and touched that place inside of her that turned her body into an inferno. She became a living flame, burning brighter with each thrust and pass over that wonderful spot.

She needed release, or she would explode. She just needed him to rock his hips just like that once more time. One more time and this building, swelling and trembling that consumed her would all end in the perfect explosion.

"Oh! Yes!" she cried as the tightening grew.

"That's it baby. That's it come for me." Draco grunted in her ear.

That command and that one last rocking thrust sent her over the edge and she cried out his name with abandon in her release; her inner walls clamping down and around him once again.


End file.
